1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method of manufacturing a solar cell.
2. Related Art
In a solar cell, it is important to improve the photoelectric conversion efficiency. In consideration of such a circumstance, a back-contact type solar cell having a p-type semiconductor region and a p-side electrode, and an n-type semiconductor region and an n-side electrode formed over a back surface side of the solar cell is proposed (for example, JP 2009-200267 A). In the back-contact type solar cell, because no electrode exists on a light receiving surface side, a light receiving area for the solar light can be widened, and an amount of power generation can consequently be increased.
In a solar cell of the back-contact type as described above or the like, an insulating layer such as silicon nitride (SiN) maybe formed. However, such an insulating layer has an inferior contact characteristic with the resist, and consequently, there exists a problem in that an underlying layer of the resist is unevenly etched at an end of a resist pattern during the etching, and the precision of the patterning is thus reduced.